kachiggar's scary story
by kachiggar
Summary: The only reason this is the subcategory is because of my profile picture. If you like the story, thanks. Leave a review on what I should work on, because this is obviously not perfect. Maybe I can fit some of the characters into it, but this is what it is right now. Just tell me if I should ship someone with moi. Actually no, don't.
1. Chapter 1

_It's not perfect, who cares? It's not like I do this often anyway. My Discord ** weed_SEller #6787**_

* * *

_**kachiggar's scary story, as posted on a discord server:**_

It's 6pm, it's cold. I walk out to the nearest streetlight. A car passes by, it doesn't notice me, but i wondered where it came from and where it's going. Everything is quiet; something about that is equally calming and terrifying Slightly windy and a little darker, I trudge to my car. It's not the best looking, but it gets the job done.. "I have to go get groceries", I tell myself as I turn the car on, hearing the engine roar. This would be a normal drive to the nearest supermarket; however, something about the atmosphere and the weather speaks for trouble and the eerie. I go through the back roads, as the usual path I would take is under construction. It's a little bumpy, and the roads aren't as clear due to it not being completely paved. My headlights partially show the immediate distance ahead. I sigh in boredom as I did not have any plans for the one day off I had in awhile. Buying groceries surely won't occupy. As I ventured through the thick and tree covered forest, which made the area around it darker than it already was

I noticed a figure on the right of my car, moving the same speed as it. I put an effort to increase my speed, it seems to catch up without trouble. I was a little concerned, I have never seen this thing in my life. As if my imagination could depict something worse out of this, it seemed to have glowing white eyes and opened them to stare directly at me. And that's when I was truly scared. I had told myself to not use this road, especially since I had heard rumors of ghosts appearing in the area. I was skeptical about the theories, but now I was certain; this was real and it wanted something with me. I was considering stopping, but that might put me into a bad situation; lost in a forest on a road almost no one uses.

I did not know what to do, something about it felt like it knew me and it wanted something from me. So I stopped. I slammed on the brakes, a little bit too hard which tugged on my stomach a little. I turned off my car, but left my door open, in case of that figure wanted to harm me. I looked around, and, not to my surprise, the figure was not far away and easy to find. It's quite loud and I was startled by the noise it made. It sounded like a distant metal bar pinging on a larger piece of metal. The figure did indeed look like something otherworldly. I know I shouldn't have stopped to see it, but it's too late now. It was my last mistake. As lost and uncomfortable it is, it looked like it was ready to kill something. I slowly backed into my car door; it was still open. As I was ready to make a hasty retreat, the figure reached a hand out to grab me. I never turned a car on and went so fast in ever. It was an event I wish I could forget, I wish I could. I had finally arrived to the supermarket, where I purchased the items I wrote down on a sticky note I had in my pocket. Upon leaving, everything got quiet again, like before I left. Now I know something was ominous about this, I considered seeing a medium, something was following me and haunted me anytime it had the chance.

I cautiously walked to my car, looking around for that figure I had seen earlier. Nothing seemed too eerie, so I eased up on being paranoid. Another mistake. I was putting the groceries into my trunk when I felt an unnatural gust of wind hit my back. I jolted back, looking around again, only this time more certain I was not alone. Nothing was there, again, I was thinking I was just too paranoid of what happened earlier. I finished putting my groceries away and entered my car. I turned the key into ignition, only for it to sputter and not turn on. I tried again, nothing. A third time, nothing. I tried at least twelve times, only for the car to finally turn on. I tried to set my mind off the incident as I left the supermarket parking lot by turning on music, nothing too interesting. The ride back was pretty normal, I did not have to wet my pants. I reached my home. Home, sweet home. The "safe haven" of paranormal activity. Dinner was as normal as any other day, I made some grilled chicken with a baked potato. I was ready to go to sleep, I wanted the day to be over. As I closed my eyes, I believe I was hallucinating in the worst way possible. I had seen the shadowy figure from earlier with the piercing white eyes. I rubbed my eyes to see if my mind wasn't borderline losing control. I blinked a few times, and it seemed that every time it came close I pulled my covers up to see if that could protect me in anyway, anything would work at this point. The figure reached a hand out, like it was grabbing me from the earlier time. It pulled the covers off, in a clean, quick swipe.

The figure then grabbed my legs with almost no effort, even when I had my hands intertwined with the bed frame, making sure my demise was not like this. As if the figure grew in size, it grew in strength as well and picked me up. "This is the end, I really thought I wouldn't go like this..." I whispered, as I closed my eyes. In the blink of an eye, everything went blank. Blackness, nothingness, absolutely clear. I was fine, nothing happened. I check my clock to my left and it showed that it was 3:28 am. Turned out everything was just a nightmare. I went to the bathroom to wash my face, only to see the figure close the door on my back and turn the lights off.

* * *

I might add another part to this just to fuck around with it. Otherwise, this will be a shitty horror one page hell storm.


	2. What to do with this?

What should I do? I was considering a crossover with another game, but that would bore me out. I can also do a kind of cliché'd "fictional character comes to life and share their lives together" but as said, it's very overdone. I want to leave it to you guys; I can write, but I don't know what to write about. I can probably bring in characters from DDLC into the story, since I did use the category. Please, any suggestion can help me. Maybe I can make it an M rated story for a little "fun" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). But yeah, any suggestions would benefit me. And in return I can write a 8.8/10 story for you guys.

YOUR HOME BOI,

kachiggar.''

* * *

ⱼᵤₛₜ ₘₒₙᵢₖₐ

J̸̲̭̖̃̓́̇̈͗̔̂͌͗u̶̠͔̼̠̗͝S̴̢̡̡̛͍͕̝̙̩͈̘̖̆̈́̒͆̌͌̋͌̀͊͐͗͝t̷̡̫͍̠̹͍̦̼̣̗̬̣̰͚͊͑̄̿̀̇̐̓́̐͌̕̕̕͝ ̸̢̧͇̜̱̦̫̼̭̰̩̘̰̳̍͂̿͌̍́͛̈̇̕M̸̲̙̍̅̾̃́͛̀͗̔̕͝͠ọ̶͈̰̄̈́̇͠N̷̪̭̓̏̾̈́̓̽̀̍̈́̅̚͠͠î̵̼̻̼͉̲̒̕K̴̢̧̡̛̲̘̳͓̝̟̩̑̅̋͋͊̉̍̈́͠ä̷̩̘͇̻͓̞̥̭̜̲̙́̍͒̑̊͛̐̅̿̂̅̌̎͘ͅ

.-

-.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"


End file.
